


Two Years

by f1championship



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: Character A and B have been dating forever, they just haven’t told there families yet. They didn’t think anyone knew, until a tipsy grandma yelled “The real Christmas miracle would be, those two stop pretending to be roommates. Like no one knows they’ve been together all this time.” Now they’re standing in a corner too embarrassed to look anyone in the face. So much for secrets





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopefulstranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulstranger/gifts).



“My family would like to know if you’re coming for Christmas or not,” Jolyon asked, his family had learnt that Marcus would be alone for Christmas this year, because he was unable to travel home to Sweden.

“I don’t want to bother them Jo, it isn’t a big deal if I stay home alone on Christmas.”

“It is for me! I can’t leave my boyfriend alone on Christmas. And you know that my family love you, they would be really happy to have you there,” Jolyon said.

“Okay then. But will I be your friend, or your boyfriend? I don’t want to rush anything between us, I just don’t want to make any mistakes when I meet them,” Marcus laughed.

“Friends?” Jo said, he was a little bit afraid that Marcus would be mad at him that he wasn’t ready to make their relationship official.

“Don’t worry, we’ll do it once you’re ready, there is no rush,” Marcus said, and he leant in to kiss him passionately. It didn’t leave any doubt as to what they were going to do next.

***

“Hi Marcus, it’s nice that you decided to join us today,” Will said, as he let Marcus come in.

“It’s nice to see you again Will.” Marcus smiled, showing all his teeth, and his smile grew even bigger once he saw where Jo was. He decided to join him, but he was stopped by Jo sisters, and the questioning started.

“Leave him alone,” Jo said, but he knew that they wouldn’t listen to him, so he decided to sit next to Marcus.

“So, do you have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?”

“Emily… He’s not here to answer your questions.” Jolyon started to get annoyed by his sisters, and they decided to stop it. It was at the same moment that Jo parents decided to call everyone to tell them that dinner was ready.

The dinner went well, Jo’s sisters didn’t ask any more questions, and Marcus was really happy to be with them, he couldn’t stop grinning.

It was the time for the dessert, Gill had cooked a Swiss roll, and Jonathan decided to open a bottle of champagne, which was quite rare for them.

“The real Christmas miracle would be that these two stop pretending to be roommates. Like no one knows you’ve been together for ages,” Will shouted, he clearly wasn’t used to drinking alcohol, as he had only drunk a glass of champagne.

Jolyon felt his cheeks burn, and it was even worse when he felt that everyone was looking at him.

“So? Is it true?” Emily asked, with a huge smile on her face.

“Yes, we’ve been dating for two years,” Jo said, as he leant in to kiss Marcus, a chaste kiss, but it didn’t stop his sisters and Will from making noises.

“So, how did you two start dating?” Will asked.

“Well that was two years ago, it was in November. One day, there was a snow storm, and I decided to sit in front of the window to watch the snow fall, and suddenly, I saw a person fall. I got scared and I ran outside to see if the person was okay. In the end I found him, uninjured and with Christmas lights in his hands.”

“Wait, you were putting the Christmas lights up while there was a storm outside?” Emily asked.

“Your brother had the exact same reaction,” Marcus joked. “It wasn’t the first time it had happened, and the snow cushioned the fall. I wasn’t even hurt, but then Jo ordered me to come in to his flat, and after that, I never left.”

“And I wanted to go to hospital to make sure he hadn’t broken anything, but he was quite persuasive with me,” Jo added, as he kissed Marcus once more on the cheek.

*

After the dinner, Jolyon and Marcus stayed in Jo’s childhood room, and there was still a bed meant for one person, but they didn’t care. They lay on the bed, Jolyon the big spoon around Marcus.

“I’m so happy that we don’t have to hide anymore,” Marcus said, intertwining his fingers with Jo’s.

“Me too! I can’t believe that they already knew about us.”

“Well, I’m not really surprised, because my mum always told me that if two people were deeply in love, they could try to do everything to hide it, but it would always come out,” Marcus said, “I love you so much that even a blind person could tell we’re together.”

“I love you too Marcus, so much,” Jolyon said, and Marcus turned back to kiss him eagerly.

Once they were face to face, Marcus started to undress Jolyon, it wasn’t long before they were both lying naked on the bed. Marcus’s head was resting on Jo’s thigh, and Jo was in the exact same position. Marcus teased Jolyon by licking at the slit, before he took all of him in his mouth.

He was so focused on his blowjob that he didn’t even notice that Jo was doing the same to him, sucking greedily, and they both came at the same time, both swallowing it all down. Once they didn’t feel dizzy from their respective orgasms, Marcus cuddled into Jo, and they kissed messily, tasting each other.

“Happy Christmas my love,” Jolyon said, as he saw it was midnight.

“I couldn’t dream of a better Christmas,” Marcus whispered, before he started to snore. Jolyon fell asleep with a huge smile on his face, happy to have the love of his life in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> and of course nothing actually happened


End file.
